


Father Vagabond

by freelancerPA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Vagabond, Fake AH Crew, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Torture, Vagabond, background raywood, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is working when his son runs up to him to show him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something about GTA verse Ryan being a hardcore murder, but a wonderful father on tumblr and had to write this.

    From behind the black, blood stained skull mask, Ryan smiled wickedly. On the cold metal table in front of him was a man. The man was shaking under Ryan’s hard stare. Ryan twirled the knife he was holding. The metal of the blade was shining with the crimson of the man’s blood and the handle was a deep black.  
    “Jerry, you have to talk sooner or later. Sooner will be to your benefit.” Ryan calmly tells the man, who gulps but shakes his head. He had been at this for a little over an hour and Jerry was just not talking. Ryan sighs, he was becoming very impatient. Circling around Jerry, he sinks the knife into his right calf. A thin stream of blood trickles down his leg and joins the rest of the blood on the table. The table’s metal surface was already stained crimson with the blood of many others, Jerry’s just added to it.  
    Ryan moved toward Jerry’s face, running the knife’s edge along his cheek to watch his tears intermingle with the blood. He was about to add another scratch when he heard a voice.  
    “Dad?” he turned toward the basement stairs, grimacing when he sees James hopping down the staircase. “Hey, dad I have something to show you!” James looks at him excitedly, his brown eyes shining.  
    “James, dad is busy. Can it wait?” Ryan turns away from Jerry, who is giving the kid a confused stare. Jerry’s expression easily gives away his question, ‘ _The Vagabond has a kid?_ ’  
    “I made you a picture!” James ignores his father’s question and simply holds up the piece of paper. Ryan gently takes it from him and examines it from behind his mask. His eyes light up at the crudely drawn rose that took up the paper. “What do you think?” his son looks up at him expectantly.  
    “It’s so good!” Ryan beams down at his child, then turns back to Jerry. “Look at what my kid did!”  
    Jerry awkwardly smiles and nods at the picture from where he was lying. He had never been kidnapped and tortured for information before, but he was almost one hundred percent sure that this didn’t usually happen. Although, he had heard enough stories about Vagabond that he knew it was safer to just play along. Best not to upset the murderous psychopath.  
    “Let’s hang this on the fridge, okay?” Ryan turns back to James, who happily shakes his head in agreement. James then takes Ryan by the hand and leads him up the stairs to the first floor of the two-story house. The stairs led right to the kitchen, so all Ryan had to do was walk a few steps to get to the fridge. He placed it on the fridge, a magnet with the house from ‘Up’ on it holding the drawing there. Then, with a smile directed at his husband who was watching from the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and a matching smile on his face, Ryan scampered back down the stairs.  
    He silently walks back over to the table, where Jerry was lying with his eyes closed. Stalking up to where he left the knife, he scoops it up before standing next to the table.  
    “Now where were we?” Ryan slams the knife down on the table, sinking the blade half an inch into the metal next to Jerry’s side. Jerry’s eyes snap open in surprise and he looks fearfully up at Ryan, a small sound of fear escaping his throat. Ryan just smiles, his eyes lighting up, before ripping the knife out of the table.


End file.
